


Paradise

by Promise_Worthy



Category: Wolf's Rain
Genre: F/M, Genderbend, Mates, Starvation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-09
Updated: 2020-10-09
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:08:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26907148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Promise_Worthy/pseuds/Promise_Worthy
Summary: What if Tsume met Toboe first? What if Toboe was in fact a shewolf? Find out how that might've changed the meeting of these two lovable wolves.
Relationships: Tsume/Toboe
Comments: 7
Kudos: 5





	Paradise

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own wolf's rain. It belongs to the creators of the wonderful maga book and show.

*Toboe POV* 

I wandered about the streets, stomach hallow and empty. Hunger kept me moving about in search of that little bit of food that may keep me going at least another day. 

The smell of rotting food thrown in the garbage caught my scent and I followed it easily enough. But when I got there, I found that a flock of crows had already claimed it for their own. 

That didn't stop me in the least from trying to take a few scraps. Just a nibble couldn't hurt, and I'm sure me taking a quick bite wouldn't be all bad. 

I released a harsh cry, feeling the stining pain as one of crows flew straight at my face, pecking my nose and sending me to hide away, tail tucked between legs as I hid behind a crumbled wall. 

I sat there, feeling myself growing close to tears as my stomach rumbled, pleading me to eat something. Anything. Today just wasn't my day. A man at some other part of the city already chased me from his garbage cans, and it held fresh food in it to! 

Was it so bad to let me eat something? Anything? Why couldn't we all just share things? Why must we be forced to fight, and steal for the things we need in this life? How had the world gotten so dark like this? 

Knowing the flock wouldn't be leaving any time soon, and knowing it be too much a waste in energy to go anywhere else, I decided to look for a spot of shade. I had seen a tree with a pile of concret and small opening beneath it several minutes ago. I would instead try and get there for a rest before going anywhere else for food. 

*Tsume POV* 

Our regular trip to steal food from the nobles went as smooth as it ever does. No one gpt hurt, and thankfully I no longer had to put up with the humans having claimed my share of the supplies. 

Perhaps in another week or so, I'd have them out there again, helping claiming what rightfully belong to those who didn't thrive so well on the food tree. 

Filled up with food, I collected the remains of my portion and headed down to my favorite sleeping spot beneath a tree. 

The journey didn't take all that long, maybe about a four hour walk from point A to B. 

However, when I reached it, it seemded like someone else had decided to try and claim my personal area for themself. 

Letting my rations drop down and out of my mouth, I jumped up the concrete and quietly apprached the opening. I heard faint sound of breathing, and saw the colors of chestnut brown and sandy brown fur of another wolf much smaller than I. 

Lifting my lips back and raising my haunches, with a snarl, I barked out, "Hey! What are you doing in home?" 

Round, doey like eyes flashed open, a shiver running down what I assumed to be a pups spine. Fearfully the stranger looked back, flinching as it rose to its paws. 

"S-Sorry. D-Didn't realise this place belong to anyone." A shewolf? A rarity to be sure. About one out of thirty wolves is born female these days, and they hardly ever made it to adult hood. 

Slowly relaxing myself, now knowing she wasn't any threat to me, I picked up my little package and brought it inside. As I passed by, I could see the ribs of the poor shewolf pointing out from her sides, when they ought to be covered up with muscles and fat. 

Lowering down to the ground, assuring her she wouldn't be hurt, I passed the box over with the tip of my nose. I could get more food anyways. But I didn't doubt that if she didn't eat right this minute, she died from the starvation. 

She eyed me for a silent minute, then all but pounced on the small meal. Wolfing it down to her stomachs content. 

"My name is Toboe." She whispered, once finished, and licking the crums from her lips. "I thank you." 

Several Months Later. . . 

*Toboe POV* 

"Waking up to a strange grey wolf with yellow eyes and a scar to his chest was the most horrific but satisfying expierience I had in my life." I mused, watching the moon light from over head. Looking to my side, I saw that my little Cheza had fallen asleep, her grey silvery fur looking as every bit like her father. While her sister Blue, stayed awake and looking up at me in awe. 

"So what happen next?" Blue asked, curious as always to know more on the story of her father and I. 

"Well he said-" I started but got interrupted as my loving mate entered the den. 

"I said, my name is Tsume and it's a pleasure to meet you Toboe." Blue's little fluffy tail wagged a mile a minute. Eyes shining as she yawned and slumped over finally falling asleep. 

No longer did I fear being hungry. No longer did I fear being alone. I had a mate and two little wonderful pups to care for. I may have started out with a tough life, but now that I had found my paradise, I sure as the moon wouldn't let it go.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you all enjoyed it. Leave your comments below and let me know what you think of this lovely twist.


End file.
